The Graveyard Lily
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: Graverobber hides out in a tomb after almost being caught by GeneForcers in a graveyard. He falls into the underground discovering someone living there. Who is this mysterious purple haired woman? Graves X OC This is a Musical just like the movie.


Alright people I am taking a leap here. This is my first REPO! Fanfiction I decided to publish it to see what people think. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please be kind. No flaming.

Dislcaimer: I only own my main character.

* * *

Chapter One:

The sirens went off searchlights beginning to scan and the GenForcers were on high alert. Graverobber quickly packed up his kit along with the new batch of Zydrate as a searchlight passed by overhead. He ducked behind one of the crypts laying completely still. Once the light had passed he was able to sneak away. "I think I saw something," Said one of the GenForcers as he closed in on Graverobber's position.

"Shit," Graverobber ducked behind another standing crypt. If he didn't find someplace to hide he would be arrested, or worse...dead. The crypt he was hiding behind was directly across from another. Only this one, had a hole in the side. He peeked around the corner, the damned GenForcers were everywhere. He quickly ducked back as another search light passed by.

He took a breath and ran from his hiding place. He ran past the tombs and took a dive into the tomb; just as he entered the gaping hole in the wall a search light passed by just missing him. Once he hit the floor Graverobber laid completely still, waiting to make sure he hadn't been seen. After a few moments, maybe even several minutes, the sounds outside had died down and he let out a long heavy sigh of relief. He peeked out of the hole and saw the GeneForcers were wandering off to another part of the cemetery. Slowly Graverobber stood and began the process of removing the tomb dust from his cloths.

His eyes wandered around the tomb, it was one of the many older ones. Lined the walls and the coffins that lay inside. Grime and mold as well as what looked like decades of dust were everywhere. Now that he was standing inside, he discovered that it was much larger than he realized. Adjusting his pack he slowly started to move through the tomb.

_"We're the pleasures of the nighttime that fade at dawn,_  
_selling treasures of the nighttime til night is gone._  
_And then when the party's over, everybody's gone away,_  
_we stare at an empty day - what is there to do or say? "_

He paused the soft melody echoing finally reaching his ears. He looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from. "Hello?"

"_Nighttime is where we live,_  
_night is when we give everything we have to give._  
_Most lovers can rejoice, we don't have a choice,_  
_we just know we have to give._  
_That's why the day can never be bright_  
_for the girls of the night." _

He turned back around as he heard the voice come from a different direction "Who's there?" His own voice now echoed softly in the tomb. "_Is there anybody there?"_ There was no answer only the silence."I must be hearing things." He said softly to himself as he went to look around for a way to get out of the tomb.

_"Somewhere I know there's a someday that's just for me._  
_Everybody has a someday - so why not me? _

_do you really need to fill your head with empty dreams?_  
_You'll always be what you are - stop chasing that distant star!"_

He stopped and turned around as the voice began to echo once more. He could hear it clearly now, it was definitely female, and whoever was singing had pipes.

_"Nighttime is where we live,_  
_night is when we give everything we have to give._  
_Most lovers can rejoice, we don't have a choice,_  
_we just know we have to give._  
_That's why the day can never be bright_  
_for the girls of the night. _

_Fly away, fly away, let me find my wings._  
_Let me be the girl I want to be!"_

The voice echoed louder and it bounced off the walls making it sound like it was coming from every direction. "_Who is there, who are you?_ He called out "_Who are you? I can hear your voice."_ He walked down one of the tunnels trying to find the source of the voice. His voice echoing just as the womans did. He followed the sweet melody of her song.

_"I'm afraid to fly away, for all I have is here. _

_I have my hopes ... _

_Forget your hopes, or you will be misled!_  
_With the dawn they disappear ..._

_... then why am I still here?_

_Fly away, fly away, fly away ..."_

The voice was growing louder and louder as he entered another room of the Tomb. "_Who are you?"_ He called out.

_"Ask me to share your fantasies, dear,_  
_but don't ask me where tomorrow is._  
_Don't ask me where to find happiness,_  
_though I know for sure where sorrow is. _

_Sorrow is where the dark meets the light ..._

_Someday my dreams will take flight ... "_

As he entered the room a soft cracking was heard "_WHO ARE YOU?"_ His voice rang out in the same soft melody he was hearing. Echoing through the stone walls. The floor cracked from beneath his feet and he cried out as he fell. He fell for several feet before he felt the hard stone now beneath him. His head bouncing off of the ground.

"_Sorrow is where all hope fades from sight_  
_for the girls of the night ..._  
_We're the girls of the night ..._  
_Just the girls of the night ..." _

Her voice echoed in his mind while his world seemed to swirl and fade around him. The beautiful melody lulling him into a dark sleep.

* * *

Song "Girls of the Night" From Jekyll and Hyde the Musical. Song was editied to sound like it was only one person singing it rather than a duet which is what it really was. I do not own this song. Alright tell me what you think please. Cookies to those who review.


End file.
